The present invention is related to a system and method of preheating a vehicle during non-use of the vehicle.
Year after year, the automotive industry continues to provide improved vehicle performances. Vehicle engine and engine performance continue to be developed and improved by vehicle manufacturers and designers. For instance, vehicle manufacturers are continuously challenged in improving engine startup performances. At startup temperatures, fuel for a vehicle engine is injected therein by spraying, but typically is in liquid or droplet phase when initially contacting a cylinder wall of the vehicle engine. Since liquid gasoline does not readily vaporize, this makes it difficult to start the engine properly. Once the engine is started, unvaporized fuel does not easily burn. This happens since the liquid fuel will typically cascade across a combustion chamber once an intake valve is opened, and contact the cold cylinder wall without participating in the combustion event. Thus, this may allow undesirable emissions to escape through the system and into the atmosphere. This may provide difficulty in starting the vehicle and may compromise fuel efficiency thereof. Moreover, at startup temperatures, engine oil may have relatively high viscosity. This may provide difficulty in lubricating bearing surfaces of the vehicle engine. Furthermore, at startup temperatures, the vehicle compartments may be undesirably cold for a driver, and windows may need defrosting.
The present invention provides a vehicle heating system and method of preheating a vehicle engine and compartment during non-use of the vehicle. The present invention includes a vehicle heating system having a powertrain control module (PCM) with a microprocessor programmed to activate the vehicle heating system when the engine temperature falls below a predetermined temperature. The PCM activates the vehicle heating system to heat the engine and compartment. The PCM is in electrical communication with a driver interface for programming a desired in-cabin temperature of the vehicle compartment. The PCM is also in electrical communication with fluid heater for preheating the vehicle engine and compartment. The present invention preheats the engine by pumping and heating engine oil and engine coolant through the engine by the fluid heater. When the coolant reaches a desired temperature, the coolant is passed through a heater core. Air is blown across the heater core toward the air/defroster ducts so that heat may be exchanged and provided in the vehicle compartment.
Further aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.